


A Whiter Shade of Pale

by Arya Evanstan (BlackKryptonite)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKryptonite/pseuds/Arya%20Evanstan
Summary: “Captain Rogers?” The head guard said, motioning towards a door beside him.“Yes, um, thank you,” Steve said, nodding at the guards and taking a deep breath as one of them pulled the door open.There he was, Bucky Barnes, alive and well.Except he didn’t look well at all, in fact, he looked terrible.





	A Whiter Shade of Pale

**Author's Note:**

> The title is because I like the song and idk why.
> 
> I haven’t done tags or anything bc I published this really late and I need to sleep but I just wanted to quickly do this.
> 
> This is a really short chapter, just sort of a prologue thing, but I’m trying to write everyday and there’ll be more soon, even if no one wants it :-)

Steve walked slowly down the hall, silently following the six armed federal agents in front of him. They turned down a wide, empty corridor. 

The walls were bare and white, and the floor was smooth white concrete. He’d never been in this part of the building, but it looked more or less the same as the higher floors. 

The biggest difference were the three heavy duty titanium doors placed every ten or so feet down the corridor. 

Well, it was where they kept the most dangerous prisoners after all.

Steve wiped the sweat of his forehead, waiting patiently as the head guard completed the retina scan on the door in front of them.

This was going to be the first time he saw Bucky since the fight on the helicarrier, and he hoped that by now Bucky would have some of his memories back, he knew there was a pretty good chance that Bucky remembered Steve, especially after he had pulled him out of the Potomac.

But Steve also knew that Bucky might not remember anything, but he didn’t really want to think about that. At least Bucky was there, and safe, and Steve knew exactly where he was. That was the hardest part done, he’d deal with the other parts soon.

The agent who had contacted Steve had said that Bucky had volunteered to surrender on the condition that he see Steve as soon as possible.

At the time, Steve and Sam had been looking for Bucky in Amsterdam, but right after they had contacted him, Steve had called Tony, asking to borrow his jet so they could get back as fast as possible. That was about six hours ago, thanks to Tony’s jet and Steve’s ability to persuade certain government officials to give him what he wants.

“Captain Rogers?” The head guard said, motioning towards a door beside him.

“Yes, um, thank you,” Steve said, nodding at the guards and taking a deep breath as one of them pulled the door open.

There he was, Bucky Barnes, alive and well. 

Except he didn’t look well at all, in fact, he looked terrible.

His eyes were bloodshot and there were large dark bags underneath them, as if he hadn’t slept in weeks. His face was gaunt and pale, and covered with smudges of dirt and dried blood, and he had a dirty, matted, uneven beard growing to hide the bottom half of his face.

He’d look dead if it wasn’t for the way his eyes constantly flitted from the floor to the doorway where Steve stood, as if he was trying his best not to look at Steve properly.

Bucky was sitting on the floor in the corner, neglecting the mattress against the other wall. The only thing that separated him and Steve was the thick glass in the middle of the room.

Steve thought he looked like a wild animal trapped in a new cage, like he wanted to defend himself or escape, but he didn’t know how.

Steve stepped into the room and the door closed behind him. There was a chair in front of the glass but Steve chose to stand, trying his best to keep himself together.

“Hey Buck,” He said, it came out too quietly, but Bucky seemed to hear it, because he finally focused his gaze on Steve.

Steve suddenly felt a lot smaller.

“St-Steve?” Bucky rasped, he sounded dehydrated and uncertain, and all Steve wanted to do was hug him and tell him it would be okay, and fix everything for him because Bucky deserved better than this and Steve would get it for him.

“Yes, yes it’s me, Buck. I’m gonna get you out of here okay?” Steve said, crouching across from Bucky and pressing his hand against the glass, “I’m technically homeless at the moment, but I’m sure Tony will let us stay at the tower and we can- we can get you cleaned up and you can have whatever you want, Bucky. Anything you want I’ll get it for you, okay?” 

Bucky stared at him for a second before nodding slowly. 

“Okay,” he whispered, “okay.”


End file.
